


Candle Song

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Panic Attacks, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Candle (Cavetown), Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, We Die Like Men, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Remus made a mistake.Roman and Virgil promise it's going to be okay.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Candle Song

Candle Song

Roman had felt his twin's distress, rather than heard it. Most of the time the two of them denied having any kind of “telepathic bond” – many people annoyingly insisted that they should have one. But in truth; they did. It was subtle, didn't show itself often, but there was no other explanation for them always knowing, when the other was in distress.

It was like a soft pull, a whispered “you might want to look for him” and Roman knew better than not to follow this feeling. He quickly pulled his headphones down and opened the door of his room. From downstairs he heard the slamming of the front door and his brother stomping up the stairs, throwing something away, that must have been his jacket.

“Remus! Remus, please listen to me, it's okay!”

Virgil. It was Tuesday.

On Tuesdays Remus and Virgil had band practice and would spend the rest of the day together at the twin's house. Roman tried to get a hold of Remus' arm as his brother stormed down the hallway and into his room, but failed. “Remus? What's going on?”

His brows knit together as he heard the lock being turned. Helplessly Roman turned around to look at Virgil, who was standing on the edge of the stairs, with both of their backpacks. “What's going on?” he repeated his question, but directed at Virgil this time.

Pulling up his shoulders, the teen tried to hide away from the older brother. “I- I think to- today was a bad day,” he stammered, “worse, worse than normal b- bad days.” Virgil tried to look everywhere but at Roman. “And uh- um- … he uh- misgendered me? Accidentally!” The thrown on Roman's face deepened. “He- uh, he called me... you know?”

Roman nodded dumbfounded. Remus and Virgil knew each other since forever, even before Virgil started transitioning. He knew his brother, knew that Remus was terrified of messing up and losing his best (and only) friend. “Shit.” Remus would not open the door.

Virgil made himself even smaller. “Uh- can I- Can I try something?”

He stepped out of the way and watched as Virgil pulled out his ukulele. Still avoiding Roman's eyes he sat down on the floor next to Remus' door and started playing a soft tune. Both Remus and Virgil tended to cope a lot better with music, so it was indeed a good idea to try out.

“ _Nothing's happened, you can calm down now._ ” Virgil's voice was soft as he sang and Roman could hear Remus' heavy panicked breathing on the other side of the door.

“ _You're not a monster and no one's going to shut you out._ ”

“ _Mum and Dad love you, you can come home now_ ,” he joined Virgil after recognizing the song.

“ _Of course your friends love you, what are you talking about?_ ”, they sang together.

“ _Have the strength to push away all the pain of yesterday,_

_'cause there's nothing worth crying about._

_Your heart is a candle and I won't let you blow it out._ ”

For the first time that day, Virgil's mismatched eyes found Roman's. The younger one nodded in a shy encouragement at him. The near silent tapping against the door showed them that it was working.

“ _So what, you messed up, at least it won't happen again._ ” Virgil sang, now a bit braver.

“ _Every time I screw up I feel I've let down all my friends._ ” It was quiet, but it was there. Remus was calming down.

“ _Stumbling through a thousands stars and neon cars break through my skull._

_There's so much life out here in space, it's crazy that we're here at all._ ”

In the end the three of them were singing the last line together.

The sound of crying finally stopped and the doorknob turned with a soft click. Remus opened the door and was immediately tackled by Virgil, hugging his best friend with all of his strength. “It's okay. It's gonna be okay!” He promised and Remus believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for ideas!


End file.
